


A Case of the Mondays

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	A Case of the Mondays

My day started off with me in a foul mood. I was headachy and tired from the weekend and did not look forward to what was going to be a very slow Monday. I trudged in the door, clocked in and smiled halfhearted at my always chipper coworker, Janine. "How was your weekend?" she trilled. 

"Smashing," I answered. Did I mention I didn't want to be there? I made my way to my work station, sure I was scowling, trying not to, and giving a floppy wave to anyone who said hi as I walked by. 

It seemed like I was not the only one with a case of The Mondays. Every customer I passed seemed to wear the same fake smile I had and every child was screaming. This is gonna be fun, I thought.

Time trudged along, minutes feeling like hours, no customers in my department, no phone calls, nothing to do but stock and clean. I was relieved for my break, a little time to check in on my social networking buddies and perhaps pick my mood up. We belonged to a not so elite group that has a penchant for obsessing over a certain British actor and had a tendency to make some rather not do lady like comments about him. But we were all fun loving and really harmless. Sure, on line we were ballsy as fuck, but in real life, were any of us to meet him, we'd probably pass out.

I came back from my break refreshed and even asked my supervisor if I could turn on a small radio while worked. She gave me the ok and I switched it on, turned it up and proceeded to groove to the local alternative station while I cleaned. I was so into my music, that I ended up dancing to it, using the dust mop as a stand in for a partner.

Someone cleared their throat right in the middle of Supermassive Black Hole and I spun around, surprised. I was face to face with Him. His hair was my favorite way, ginger curls that went around his earlobes, a scruff of ginger beard to match. He was dressed casually, in a thin blue tshirt that had seen in photos many times before, tight jeans and a black leather jacket. Online, I would have swooned, ooh, ginger beardy Tom, but here had to restrain myself. "I'm sorry," I said, straightening my clothing and smoothing my hair. "What can I help you with?"

He laughed, one of his infamous "Ehehehe" laughs. “Looks like you're really enjoying your work," he said, British accent and deep voice, smooth as butter. "I'm actually looking for a recommendation on a great place to eat around here. I'm in town just for a couple of weeks and I have no idea what's around."

Feeling faint, I leaned against the counter and tried to think. His presence had addled my brain, but I managed to squeak out, "There's a great steak house around the corner."

"That's lovely, darling. Just perfect." He smiled, a big toothy grin, blue eyes twinkling and dimples dancing. I melted. My legs were suddenly noodles, giving way as I attempted to smile back. Tom grasped me by the forearm, saving me from an embarrassing fate. "Whoa there, are you alright?"

Shakily, I managed, "Yeah, it's just, you, you're... Him!"

Tom chuckled. "Why yes, I am me." 

At that moment, my supervisor walked by and, seeing Tom hold me up, raised her eyebrow and asked, "Is everything alright here?"

I nodded.“I just felt a little woozy, is it ok if I take my lunch a tad early?"

"Why not," she shrugged. "It's not like we're busy today." She disappeared around the corner.

"I think I need some air," I said, looking at Tom. I pushed myself away from the counter I was leaning on, attempting to walk past him, but I was still a little a wobbly and instead crashed inelegantly into him. He wrapped his arms around me as part of a reaction to the impact. "I'm sorry," I apologized, my voice muffled by his chest. "I really didn't mean that to happen." I looked up to find him gazing down at me, smiling.

"I think I'm okay," he laughed. "Perhaps I should help you out." With that, he spun me around, looped his arm around my back and on my waist and began walking me towards the front of the store. We managed to avoid any other customers and any of my colleagues until we passed the front service desk. 

Janine was finishing up a call on the phone when she saw us pass. Saucer-eyed, she slammed the phone down. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "Tom Hiddleston! Wait, what are you doing with Tom Hiddleston?" As she wound her way around the desk, Tom and I slid out the front doors and around the corner.I could still hear her squeal. We continued toward a small thicket across the entrance to the parking lot, part of a protected wetland project, and stopped to sit down on a toppled log.

"Do you think she'll find us in here?" he asked, his eyes scanning the trees.

I shook my head. "We're safe. Nobody comes in here. Too many bugs."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes turning their attention tenderly upon me.

I took a deep breath. "Better. I think I'm over the shock of meeting you now." I managed a feeble smile, which made him return the favor.

"That's good. So, tell me about yourself..." His eyes were rapt upon me, genuine interest reflected in a sea of blue. I stuttered my way through a few details of my life, just general things, where I was born, a little about my parents and my sister, about my dog. I was sure I was boring him to death, but he seemed so interested.

"How about you?" I finally asked, trying to deflect the conversation away from my life. "Anyone special?"

Shaking his head, Tom frowned and, with his eyebrows knit, answered, "Nah, not yet. I haven't found that special girl yet that can put up with my crazy lifestyle. I'm a bit of a work horse." 

I glanced at my watch. "I guess if I'm gonna eat lunch, I should probably do so, otherwise, I'm working the rest of the day and I'm starving!" 

Tom grabbed my hand and led me out of the thicket. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Well, there's this little teriyaki and sushi place around the corner." I pointed in the direction of the restaurant. "You don't have to come with me. I'm sure you're a busy guy." The minute the words left my mouth, I had a mental facepalm. This was Tom Hiddleston I was talking to, not just some random guy, and here I was, dismissing him nonchalantly.

"As it so happens, I have the rest of the day off," he winked. "I'd be happy to accompany you, if you'll have me." 

I exhaled, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. "Alright." I smiled and led the way.

We arrived at the teriyaki/ sushi place and were seated in a corner table, tucked back away from the rest of the diners. After we ordered, Tom reached over and moved an errant piece of hair from over my forehead. "Sorry," he whispered, "I should have asked you first before I did that." 

I shrugged. "It's ok, I don't mind." I reached out and squeezed the hand that was sitting closest to mine on the table and looked down shyly. I heard him sigh and my eyes flicked up to him. "Is something wrong?" 

"Oh, no, I'm just fine." He grinned at me again. "It's just that I was thinking I've never met anyone as genuine as you before and I am really enjoying your company. I hope you don't mind me saying that." His eyes softened as he watched me.

I squeezed his hand again and this time, he flipped it over and grasped my hand, entwining my fingers in his, then pulled my hand towards him, put it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. It sent shivers down my spine. "Thank you," was all I could manage quietly.

The waitress brought our order, my eel sushi roll, his bento box with chicken teriyaki, a California roll, rice and steamed vegetables, and we dug in. Tom nearly inhaled his, cleaning his plate before I was even halfway done with my sushi roll. He reached over with his chop sticks and picked up part of my sushi. "Hey," I yelped. 

"Open your mouth and close your eyes," he hushed, his eyes suddenly glistening with mischief.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned toward him, expecting a mouthful of sushi. Instead, I got a mouthful of Tom. His lips landed on mine and his tongue slid easily in, joining mine, slipping over it, scraping against my teeth, bearded scruff rough against my chin. I gasped and jumped back, hitting my hip on the table and nearly knocking the rack of condiments over. My eyes snapped open as I could feel heat spreading across my face, sure that I was beet red.

Tom was red. He sat down and leaned back against his chair. "I'm sorry, I thought we had something going," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

I stood up from my seat and walked around the table. Leaning in close to him, I grabbed him by the lapels. "You weren't wrong," I whispered, brushing my lips against his, closing my eyes and feeling the heat from his breath on my skin. His hands grasped at my hips and pulled me onto his lap, his lips hungrily moving over mine, consuming them as he moaned softly.

"Is everything alright here?" Our waitress materialized next to the table and made us jump in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, but this is a family establishment. That is not allowed."

Standing up from Tom's lap, I brushed my clothing down. "I'm sorry," I said, "We were just leaving." 

I began to leave, hoping Tom would follow me when I heard his velvet voice behind me. "Aren't you forgetting something, Darling?" Turning, I could see that he had placed the remaining pieces of my sushi roll on a napkin. "I couldn't let you leave hungry," he smiled.

"Thank you, Tom," I said gratefully, taking the napkin from him. "I would have been starving by the end of the day."

Tom whisked me out the door of the diner. "I'm hungry for something else entirely," he growled close to my ear before nibbling on my ear lobe. He picked up one of my sushi pieces and popped it in my mouth before I could protest. "Would you allow me the pleasure of your company for the remainder of the day?"

As I swallowed the sushi, I choked, "I have to work. Although, I suppose I could call out sick. Maybe say I ate some bad sushi." He fed me the last piece of my roll and I fished my cell phone out of my pocket. After I swallowed it, I dialed. The phone rang three times before it was picked up by the store operator. I asked for my supervisor and when she finally answered her extension, I said, "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I think I got some bad sushi. I'm not feeling well. Is it alright if I go home?" For added effect, I held the phone away from my mouth and retched.

"That's alright," she answered, "Store is still dead and you sound like you should go home. Feel better."

After I hung up my end of the phone, I glanced at Tom who looked thoroughly amused. "You're quite the actress," he smirked.

Playfully hitting him across the forearm, I answered, "It achieved the desired effect." I smiled at him with my bitchiest smile, but it didn't last because I was soon swept up in his arms and into another kiss.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked when he released me.

He took his jacket off and mischievous look passed over his face. "I'd like to take you to where I'm staying." Tom grabbed my hand and we began walking or, in the case of my short legs, running, down the sidewalk through the nearby park, until we came to a line of bungalows. At the center one, we ascended the wooden stairs and he pulled a key from his pocket. "I'm house-sitting for a friend," he shrugged as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. 

"Oh," I sighed in relief, "I thought you were staying in a hotel."

Tom pulled me through the doorway, his arms around me, swinging me into the living room and then hanging his jacket on a hook behind the door. As I glanced around, he was upon me, lips hungrily taking in my own, hands migrating to the small of my back, then further down, pulling me even closer. He kicked the door shut and sat down on a nearby armchair, pulling me into his lap. I threaded my fingers in his hair, my arms draped around his shoulders. "Mmmmm," he hummed, trailing his lips down my neck. I gasped as one hand made its way to the tender flesh between my thighs and the other began to slide up the back of my shirt, the touch being enough to make me tingle.

"Are you usually this forward with the girls?" I asked, softly, leaning back as he released the clasp on my bra and slid his hand gently under it and around the front to cup my breast.

He chuckled lowly, "Not at all." He began rolling my nipple between his fingers, pinching it, hardening it, sending lightning bolts of heat through my core. "I'm actually very choosy over whom I want to be with."

I pulled my hands from behind him and pulled my shirt off over my head. "And?" I questioned.

Smiling, he answered, "And, I want to be with you." He grabbed the front of my bra with his teeth and yanked it off. I let the straps fall easily away. Dropping the garment on the floor, he turned his attention to my waiting nipple, suckling on it, biting it to even more of a peak while his fingers worked the other one. I could feel the hand between my thighs slowly kneading, moving its way closer to my heat, as much as his long arm could reach.

"Let me get a little more comfortable," I whispered, trying to stand. His hands and mouth released me and as I stood up saw his eyes sweep over me appreciatively. I reached behind and unzipped my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. In an instant, I regretted the decision to go for comfortable cotton panties that morning over the lacy boyshorts I had pulled out of the drawer first, but at least it wasn't laundry day, or it would have been the unattractive holey granny panties that were two sizes too big and held together with a safety pin. And, at least I had maintained the landscaping of my lady parts. "Sorry I'm not in anything sexier," I apologized. "I wasn't expecting any of this today."

Tom grasped my hips, sliding his hands down my sides, his fingers catching at the elastic band of my panties. "You're perfect." His tongue flicked out and whet his lips as he slid the cotton over my hips and down to join my skirt on the floor. He slid off the chair and dropped to his knees, burying his face in my mound, inhaling my scent, his tongue flicking into my folds and finding my clitoris. I heard him moan as he licked. His hands grasped my legs and pulled them apart where I stood, giving himself more room and he nibbled the bundle of nerves, engorging it even more. One of his hands ran up the inside of my leg and joined in, sliding inside me, crooking to hit my tenderest places, sending more heat into my core. "Oh, God, you're so wet."

As he licked and nibbled and worked me, I felt my legs began to weaken, my balance at risk and my hands flew to his gingery curls to steady myself. "I don't know how long I'll be able to stand," I managed to utter gruffly as a wave of pleasure rolled over me, pitching my hips toward him. 

I whimpered as I felt him push me back towards the closest wall and my head knocked against it with a small thud. He stopped what he was doing. "Are you alright, darling?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I answered by pulling him back toward me and he smiled, stood up and pressed against me, kissing me hungrily once again, making me taste myself on his lips. My hands moved to his chest and I slid them under his shirt, feeling the softness of his skin, the slight bulge of muscle, the soft patch of hair that ran in a trail down his stomach and into his pants. He stopped kissing me just long enough to duck down so I could peel the shirt from him and toss it on the floor with my own clothing. 

I leaned in and licked his chest, tasting the saltiness of his skin, savoring the clean scent of him while he kicked his shoes off. I reached around and slid my hands down the back of his jeans, squeezing his perfect ass as he undid the button and zipper on his pants and pulled them off, discarding them with my clothing on the floor. "No boxers?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him, eyeing his manhood as it stood at attention.

"I prefer not," he growled, leaning into my ear, his hot breath drawing goosebumps on my flesh. His hands grasped my hips and he pulled me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'm aching to fuck you," he groaned, lowering me onto his cock, sliding it in as far as he could go.

Gasping at being suddenly filled, letting myself adjust to his size, I leaned myself back against the wall. "Oh, god." I writhed against him, feeling him inside me as he began to thrust, each movement hitting a new spot and sending new sensations through me. I brought my hands up around his shoulders as he leaned into me, his mouth on mine, lips smashing, teeth biting, tongue flicking. Another wave roiled, a tempest of bliss stormed through me as I mewled first, then with each wave got louder, breathed harder until I raggedly screamed his name. 

He grunted in appreciation, his cock beginning to twitch inside me, his own orgasm impending as he slowed down and then stopped. Taking a deep breath, he began nibbling at my neck and licking at the tender area below my ear. 

"Don't stop," I breathed, feeling my own walls pulse and my hips rise up against him.

"Just wait," he chuckled, hands grasping my ass as he carried me down the hallway to the bedroom. He pulled out and laid me on the bed, taking a moment to smile at my juices as they ran out, my cunt nearly pulsating, waiting for him again. Climbing up on the bed, he crawled over me, his eyes full of lust. I grabbed his hips and pulled him back inside me as my hips rose up to greet him. We moaned in tandem as he began moving inside me. He lowered the rest of himself onto me, so I could feel his full weight, feel the pressure of his chest against mine as he moved. Leaning close to my ear, he began to nibble on my earlobe.

I began to reach yet another peak, my entire body on fire. "Harder," I commanded gruffly and he obliged, increasing his thrust, each movement hitting harder than the last until I was pushed over the edge, and pulling him with me. I could feel his cock twitch and then felt the telltale warmth as he reached his own orgasm and spilled inside me. 

He slowed his movements as I wrapped my legs around him, riding out the final throes of ecstasy. Breathlessly, he kissed me again before rolling over to my side. "That was wonderful," he whispered as he laid his head down on my shoulder.

"Well," I answered, "You definitely made my Monday better."


End file.
